Kinds and Types of Roleplays
Roleplay This wiki is based on Roleplay, RP for short. Roleplay is not only a game you play in real life by acting like another person. But you can also play it online on chats. By playing the role of a character from an anime or playing with selfmade characters. Kind of Roleplays There are more possibilities of playing a roleplay online. Like: Character roleplay: *With a character roleplay you play with selfmade characters. You deside their characters, looks, names, habits and abilities on your own. It's a person from your fantasy. Anime roleplay: *In an anime roleplay, you play with characters from an anime. You can't deside their looks or names. But you can change their characters and habits in the roleplay. Story roleplay: *In opposide of the other roleplays, this roleplay continues a while. Even when it stopped. This roleplay is like a story. It continues untill the end or when you quit the roleplay. It's a roleplay you can continue the next day. This roleplay is played most of the time with a selfmade character. Or when people don't have a selfmade character, they play with the name where they're known with. Real life roleplay: *It sounds like you roleplay in real life. But in this roleplay you play like it's in real life. You still play online, but then with your real name. ---- Types of Roleplays There are more possibilities of playing a roleplay online. Like: Demon Roleplay *Demon Rps contain dark powers, (half) demons and monsters. Mostly it's played with half demons, son or daughter of a demon and a human, as characters. Fantasy Roleplay *Fantasy Rps are especially based on myths and mythical creatures like gods, angels, demons, fairies, etc. The difference with demon Rps is that fantasy Rp contains all kind of magical creatures and not only demons. Normal Roleplay *Normal Rps are based on real life, so no magic, powers or anything like that. War Roleplay *The name already says what War Rps are about. You play that your characters are in a time of war. You can base it on historical wars, or one that doesn't exist of has happened yet. Romantic Roleplay *Romantic Rps contain love. This type of Rp can be played with all the other types. Action Roleplay *Action Rps are like Action Movies, with missions and have a certain goal. Sci-Fi Roleplay *Sci-Fi Rps are Rps that is a genre of fiction with imaginative but more or less plausible content such as settings in the future, futuristic science and technology, space travel, parallel universes, aliens, and paranormal abilities. Adventure Roleplay *Adventure Rps are Rps where a character or more characters take upon a journey and grow up with it. Just Like Pokemon Comedy Roleplay *Comedy Roleplays are Rps that can be very funny and hilarious. This type of Rp can be used with other types to be more hilarious. Exemple: With Ecchi. Drama Roleplay *Drama Rps contain drama, like accidents, cheating, kidnapping, etc. This type of Rp can be played with all the other types. Ecchi Roleplay * Ecchi is a type of Japanese anime. It contains perverted boys, and a light form of sexual behavior or scenes. This type of Rp can be played with all the other types. Horror Roleplay * Horror is a type of Roleplay that can be very scary. Using a scary story with ghost or horror plots. Category:Information